the sapphires
by tabberung
Summary: hey every body...after many many moons i have begun adding to my story.. yay! so be prepared for more utter stupidity and spelling mistakes, and i think i'll put some magic in too. please reveiw.
1. Default Chapter

Note: I have finally attempted putting paragraphs in so that it will be better to read. Yea, so I will do some legal stuff. I own every thing including Martin cos his not from redwall, this one any way. Please inform me if I have done something wrong cos this is my first time. THE SAPHIRERS The sun rose slowly over the horizon, sending narrow shafts of golden light streaking through the canopy of the forest of Taskadore. The sleepy morning mist faded to reveal a forest to the east, full of the distant chirping of morning birds. To the west, a scorched wasteland of rocks and sand lay barren and forbidding. In the heart of the woodland, amid the ferns and shrubs, the embers of what had once been a small campfire glowed faintly as two mice stirred from their deep slumber.  
  
One male, one female, the two friends rubbed sleep out of their eyes and busied themselves preparing breakfast. The young female, named Meldora, peered into her ration sack to reveal the last two pancakes and a rotten apple. "Looks like we're going' to have to fill up again Martin. All I've got in this confounded harvest sack is two pancakes and one unusually squishy apple." She said with a sigh, shaking her head in dismay." You know how hard it is to gather food in this time of year." "Yes Meldora, I know," said Martin sternly,"All I've got is a squished banana from last summer." He said, an expression of disgust in his face.  
  
Suddenly Martin's scratch and scarred ears picked up an unfamiliar sound, the sound of what seemed like a whole army of vermin heading straight for their camp. Meldora drew her sword, sapphires lining the hilt, and was ready to fight when Martin held up a stern paw. "There's too many of them for us to handle. We will surely be slain! We have to hide!" he ran to a nearby oak and hid behind the trunk and beckoned urgently for Meldora to follow. As they hid behind the trunk, the distant sound of pounding paws crept closer and closer until a hoard of at least 9 score of vermin marched into view. It was a horrible sight, with the hoard made up of Ferrets, Weasels, stoats, wolves and vicious looking cats and more marching in single file, covered in battle scars and armed with sabers, daggers and swords of all sorts, some carrying plunder of jewels, gold, silver, bronze or rich pearls, all baring their teeth viciously. Stepping out from the belligerent crowd, a fox of young age stepped into view. He wore heavy otter skin cloak with a hood covering his mysterious face. With his cloak trailing behind him, he signaled to a sturdy female stoat that brought the army to a halt. Out from the depths of the forest canopy, an eerie shrieking was heard until the source of the sound came fluttering through the leaves. A fully-grown Raven perched himself on the shoulders of the mysterious fox staring at the silent hoard through one fierce eye.  
  
Dropped from the talons of the raven, the fox unfolded the piece of bark parchment and read through the contents with unchanging expressions. Then the fox spoke, his voice raising the hair on the nape of the pair behind the oak. "We head for the hills over yonder. Gillwort, go scout ahead two days. Take 9 with you and report back immediately." The fox was about to throw the parchment into the still glowing flames when he stopped, examining the embers. Snapping his claws, he pointed to the oak, sending 4 vermin dashing toward the oak. A muffled grunt was all that issued from the captives mouths as they struggled through the bonds of their captors who were having enough trouble holding them down." Tie them up with that long eared buffoon. I'll deal with them in the morning." And with that, the two warriors fell into unconsciousness, unknown of their fate of tomorrow. 


	2. ummmmmmmmmmmmmalso entitled Meldora's ne...

Hehe. The second chapter to this strange story thing prepare your self. (Oh, and hi to the person who first reveiwed my story. How EXCITING! But please, what did you think? Did you like it? I REALLY REALLY want to know. So please, enlighten me)  
  
Martin woke up to feel a painful throbbing in his head. Turning in the damp grass, he found himself staring into the gaze of a very jubilant hare." Hi." Was all it said. "Hi" he said back, "Ummmmmmmm, do you know where we are?" inquired Martin." we're somewhere. That's all I know." Came a familiar voice, which was then drowned by a loud munching. Martin peered around the odd hare to find himself spread by bread crumbs."Woaw! Go easy there Meldora." Exclaimed Martin, as he wiped the stale bread crumbs from his eyes."Sorry,"Meldora apologized sheepishly," It's just that I'm Sooooooo hungry and this chappy gave me this piece of bread, I just couldn't help myself. so naturally, I ate it. Sorry, we don't have anything else." Martin shrugged, taking stock of his surroundings. They were situated on a grassy plateau, a dizzying height To the ground. It was twilight; the hoard sprawled untidily across the rocky Tirane. A tent Was penned up in the middle of the camp, obviously holding the mysterious warlord. Martin turned his attention to the odd hare, determined to get all the information possible." What's your name and how long have you been here friend?" the hare thought for awhile, then he spoke," my name is H. helibab canofnie nemgalsips clacka. The H. for Helium. I've been here for 5 years ya know. Slaving away for these confounded vermin, cooking and washing. It's a wonder I'm still here and smellin' like a rose." Medora sniffed at the hare's ragged fur and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You smell more like ... Like... gross stuff. That's my opinion." She commented and turned to face the pitch black night, dotted with crystal stars." Meldora was never good with words." Whispered Martin to Helium."By the way," added Martin, " Do you want me to call you helium?" Helium scratched his chin, then answered" you can call me.... Blog." "Blog?, but that has nothing what so ever to do with helium." Commented Meldora out of the side of her mouth." Blog, my good mousy," replied helium, offended" Blog is the name of my great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great grand hedgehog.""Hedgehog?""yes, hedgehog. Hedgehog because my great-great what-not was adopted by my what-not grand hog." Meldora watched the sun peep over the horizon, reflecting off the three black humps, supposedly the hills that the fox had mentioned. She wondered what their fate would be in the morning.  
  
"It was an hour after dawn and the hoard was already awake and about. Some were lighting fires, preparing breakfast or sharpening their weapons. The fox strode out of his tent, causing a lull in the busy murmur of the morning routine. The fox strode off toward the two prisoners with a high authority about him. Signaling to two guards trailing behind him, they grabbed Martin and Meldora and dragged them to the tent. The fox poured grape wine into three identical cups in front of him, the great raven on his shoulder, staring at them unblinkingly. The fox, his cloak veiling his eyes, coughed politely. "Excuse me, but do you realize that I'm a killing machine?" Meldora shrugged. "Who gives?" Meldora's sword glinted in the moonlight. The moon, as it were was actually shining in the morning, as it does, because you know you can see the moon during the day, but it never usually gets a mention during the day. The fox coughed again. "Wine, anyone?" The wine, in fact, had a touch of iocane powder in it, from Australia. Well the iocane powder was from Australia, not the wine, which was in fact from grapes. Martin whooped. "Wine!" he gasped, for Martin was a wino and was actually attending an Alcoholic's Anonymous group on Monday evenings. He wsas in the process of his rehabilitation. "No martin! You're a mouse!" cried Meldora, flashing his sword. Meldora had once actually been a female mouse, were it not for a sudden change in her sexuality and she had only recently undergone a sex change so that she may flash her sword as lots of men tend to do. So Meldora the transsexual mouse and Martin the wino left the coughing fox to his own glasses of iocane powdered wine and trundled off towards the nearest village.The village, as it were, was actually 5000 kilometres away, but Meldora and Martin needn't know that. So as they walked, they talked, and as they talked, they walked. Until the came upon Taboosi the man whore and his friend Betocks. Her name was Betocks, although when mispronounced, could be mistaken for Buttocks, but with the dirty mind that she had, she may as well be christened Buttocks. Buttocks Mangina was her full name. But she rarely told people this as she was quite ashamed of her name. Taboosi on the other hand went around telling everyone as he found it quite amusing, and so whenever Betocks was seen around the place, everyone would whisper "There goes the Mangina boy." But in fact she was a girl, who too had a sex change, so it seems the Betock's and Meldora would get along quite nicely. "Tallyho my woodland friends, who goes there?" cried Martin, slightly tipsy from his swig of brandy. Taboosi it seemed also had a drinking problem. He infact was not prone to saying much besides occasionally screaming the name "MANGINA!!" to passersby, and usually amused himself with the bottle, and hysterically laughing to himself. Blog put down his parchment and pen as he gazed up at the moon. You might remember that it was still infact the morning, but Blog still wanted to gaze at the moon for it seemed quite a romantic thing to do in light of the situation. But seeing that the sun had already risen, he went blind. So it seemed that now, the parchment was quite useless to him, as he could no longer see what was written on it. So he had to get Bambi, the illiterate moose, to read the parchment out loud to him". Meldora laughed heartily as she handed the parchment in which she had written her story to Blog and Martin to read." your psycho Meldora," responded Martin, shaking his head." I'll agree with that any day. Your absolutely bonkers." Meldora was chortling. The sun, now fully risen filled the land with light and the hoard was beginning to stir from their slumber. Some hoard members began to prepare breakfast, sharpening their weapons for combat and a majority were still sleeping. But as the fox stepped out into the sun light, cloak draped around his shoulders and hood enveloping his eyes, set the sleeping vermin bolt up right. With two guards trailing boldly behind him, they halted in front of the newly captured pair. Turning to his two guards behind him, he rapped out orders." Tie all three to three separate stakes. When the sun is high, whip them soundly until dusk. Go." The two guards stepped forward and grabbed the unfortunate trio and dragged them as they kicked, bit and shouted to three stakes drove deep into the ground. Soon they were tied up painfully, their fore paws up above their heads and their hind paws below them. " I wish they hadn't unarmed us." Sighed Meldora as she struggled with her bonds. ´that's the point Meldora," replied Martin " they don't want us to escape so they can-" "I FORGOT!" cried Meldora jubilantly. "Oh help!" moaned Blog" the heats affected her brain! She has gone insane!" "I am not!. it's just that I remembered that I've got a dagger that I got from that Hawk. Remember?" Martin grinned happily." Well hurry up missy, what are you waiting for?" Using her teeth, Meldora pulled a dagger, identical to her sword, encrusted with beautiful sapphires, and began to saw at her bonds. Finally, her fore paws were free, she chopped the trapping ropes that imprisoned her hind paws. They gave away with a single swipe of the blade. She crept silently over to the pair still tied up and freed them almost instantly. Before any of them could talk, Martin was rushing off toward the west. " We have to move fast. They will soon find out we're gone and they'll be after our blood!" "They were already after our blood." Replied Meldora and began to rush after Martin. 


	3. the blue rock

Thanks to all you people out there who reveiwed. Very exciting when I found 2 NEW!! Yes. I have to explain something. The reason why it goes completely insane in the story is because when I was typing it, my siblings came and 1 held me away from the computer while the other ambushed my story and then warned me never to delet it or I will die. And they are very capable of killing me.  
  
The sun was now beginning to set when they finally stopped, panting and absolutely exhausted. They gazed up at the platue, now just a distant shadow set against a ledge. Meldora sat down and sighed heavily, clutching her heart. Martin stood alone and shaded his eyes, peering into the distance, while Blog collapsed in an exhausted heap on the ground.  
  
"Great Googally Woogally!" he cried, rubbing his behind painfully. The two others looked at the spot Blog had sat on as he leaped around yelping in anguish. " I can't see any thing, can you?" inquired Martin, pawing gently at the dirt. " Nope, nothing." Came the reply " lets inspect the victim, shall we?" suggested Meldora and leaped on top of Blog, pinning him to the ground. " hold still ningkum poopie!" " geroph me ya fiend! Lego! Lego of meee!" "Come on Meldora," chortled Martin as he struggtled to lift her tight embrase on Blog, "We all know how much you love and adore Blog, but you don't have to show it!" Meldora leapt up quickly and dusted herself off,sticking upo her nose indignantly. " you've made your self a powerful enemy Martin." She growled.  
  
"You don't need to make foolish jokes like that when we all know that you Martin have gay tendancies towards Blog yourself!Blog stopped writhing for a moment and looked up, his face a mixture of curiosity and sheer horror. Martin smiled sheepishly. "I really like the way you do your fur. It's so silky and smooth." "Oh yes," replied Blog, "I use Sunsilk as Joh Bailey suggested. "He also gave me a lot of nifty tips for fur care I can share with you if you like."he said as he and martin walked off together, hand in hand. "Ugh. Men." Sighed Meldora crossly and followed after them.  
  
"Meldora! Stop writing your story!" demanded Martin, " take a look at this!" he was pointing to Blog's behind. " Blog, did you hear something?" growled Meldora, her nose held high. " Meldora COME ON!! Look, I'm sorry, so now can you come?" " say please" "okay, please." Martin sighed. This was getting now where. " with a cherry on top?" came the reply. Martin sighed heavily. He really didn't want to do this. But after all, he thought hopefully, in desperate situations, you must take desperate measures. Martin clentched his fist as he walked unsteadily and unsertanly toward Meldora. And with one quick swipe of his head, he planted a sloppy kiss on Meldora's cheek, now creased in horror. She screamed and jumped out of the way, just in case he was willing enough to plant another leathle kiss. Martin smiled and threatend " Now if you don't come right now, I'll kiss your brain's out."  
  
Meldora ran tohis side and bent down to inspect Blog's bottom. There was something caught in the untidy hairs of his bob tail. Martin pried it from the tail and inspected the blue gem. It was cut roughly, and was about the size of a small rock. It sat in Martin's paw, shining a blue hue of light into Martin's eyes. Blog staighted up and came to inspect the sapphire. " Tis a beauty, isn't it. Though why it would be lying around like this in the ground, hurting pore, tired creatures who just wanted to sit down, I don't know. But one thing that I do about this fair tinket, is that it is no ordinary gem. Thats what I'm thinking at the moment. And I reckon I know the very creature who can tell us."  
  
***********************  
  
Mean while, on the plateue, the fox was furious. He berated the miserable vermin, brandishing his stained sword as those unlucky hoard members who were in the way, were dumped over the edge of the plateue. They winced as he swiped his sword through the air, copping off their wiskers with a skilful arm. " you fools! I should just slay you all, after you mindless act of stupidity!" They coward under his glare, which were masked in fury. " fancy letting 3, 3! Little slaves under your very noses! I-"  
  
But to there much awaited releife, the great raven perched on the fox's sholder, distacting him from the cowering bunch who stood before him. The fox new more than to uncover the news from his raven infront of those common hoard members. The war lord carried his pet to the tent, and closed the covers. The raven hopped off the thick cloak covering it's owner and began to scratch perculiar marking on the dirt floor. The fox smiled victoriously. So not all was lost. He glanced back to the rough stick figuers that decorated the floor. He chuckled to himself. It was all too easy.  
  
************************ 


	4. the 4th chapter

Blog, Martin and Meldora trudged along the floor of the forest. Birds trilled there sweet songs, filling the air with there melodies as a raven could be seen, swooping over head.The midday sun light reflected through the lush forest leaves, leaving gold spots of light on the grassy path. The travelers were weary, but they were determined to reach Blog's unknown destination. The sound of rushing water reached there ears, much to their appreciation. "Water!" cried Meldora, as she ran, in a hop skip manner, toward the glittering rush. "Meldora! Wait!" cried Martin as he stumbled to catch Meldora from the peril of the fast flowing stream. But his warning and shouts fell deaf upon Meldora ears, but awoke glittering eyes of the dark.  
  
Blog and Martin stumbled upon Meldora, who was sitting by the water, nursing her injured foot paw. " some thing bit me." She explaind sheepishly as Martin gave her " I told you"look. "weel o' course somfink bit youse on the fuut paw!, tis a bloomin' pike stream." Materilising out of the gloom of the bushes emerged a funny looking shrew. It carried a heavy spear tightly in it's hand and wore a tiny kilt around it's waist. With an expert flick of its hand it had the spear point at meldora's throat. "Tis MY pike stream mousy poo, an' don' youse go seekin' it it no more, ya 'ear?! eh?! Eh?!" Trying hard to keep her fast growing temper rising, meldora hissed back to the threataning shrew, " put that spear down off my thoat before I do...anything to you." She threatend back, thogh her choice of words were not very threatening. The shrew growed menicingly at her,his snout inches away from her nose. "Just youse try it furry ball." This last statement some how touched a nerve in Meldora's head, and with a sift flick of her arm and a stomp from her paw saw that the spear was split in half. The shrew started in astonishment at the half of a brocken spear lying on the path in front of him, and swiftly broke down into tears. "sh-she-she broke me spearwaaahahahahahahaaaha," the shrew pawed at his eyes furiously and glared at Meldora, who's eyes were raised in confusion. " you-you broke it - you p-pay.wahahahahaha!!!!!" Blog sat himself next to the weeping shrew and threw a comforting paw around him. " don't worry about your old spear good shrew, there there."but the shrew was in no mood to be comforted,he need to regain his dignity back, and stomped furiously back into the forest folage, trampling on any thing in its wake."well, atleast Blog has a weapon now." Sighed meldora stifly, still shoked by the shrew's performance. " Meldora!" exclaimed Martin, "don't take advatige of the poor shrew's greife!"Meldora looked up blankly as she bent to pick up the broken spear point, "eh?sorry, I didn't understand a word you just said. Come on Martin, Blog, lead the way!"  
**********************  
  
The fox was in one of his rare good humor days, with tryumph dazzling in his bright eyes. He led half hisarmy of vermin through the trees, led by his raven pet. Grumbles of mutiny escaped from the moving army, mainly about why the warlord was making such a fuss about the slaves and how they hated that bird of his who always was making such a raket and was a keen spy for his master, always strutting around the army for signs of mutany, which was scarces, for fear of there master's wraith. The large group were led into a small clearing and was confronted by a tiny hut, smoke billowing out of its stone chimney. The fox stepped forward, ahead of his army, and knocked steadily on the woodern frame of the door. The door opened, reavealing an aged badger, his fur silvered with age and back bent double. "yes?, who is it? Do you wish knowledge, accomodation, hospitality?" The fox smiled winningly and replied, " all I want, is you." And with a the butt of his saber, knocked the badger uncosionce.  
************************ 


	5. another chapter

Blog was lost. The winding path in which he had chosen out of the forked road was obviously wrong. He tryed to point this out calmly and as sutley to the pair of worrior mice, but in retuern, was jabbed a few times in the behind by Meldora's sword. " Err, you ninkompoopie."accused the furious Meldora, as she jabbed her sword again. Martin, the ever practical mouse suggested dryly, " I guess we better turn back" and turned to face the oppersite direction, but was confronted by a a very jubilent Blogg. "I'm not lost! Its over there, by that clearing." He rushed a head of the pair and headed for the worn out hut. " hello? Hello? Is any one at home?!" Blog knocked againsed the oak door until his paws were knumb. "thats strange," he commented curiously, nursing his throbing paw, "when ever I went to see him, he was never out. Martin raised his brow, an uneasy feeling creaping up on his sences. "who is meant to live here Blog?" Blog looked up from his task, " oh, just this old badger. He doesn't have a name, well, none that I know of any way. The wisest blighter I ever know, mabey a bit soft in the head now days, but still, extremely wise." Meldora peired into the musty room from the window. There was only one room inside, an iron stove was erected , leaning against the wall , and a giant, overstuffed chair was seated in the middle of the room. Books inhabited the many shelves, and a fire place glowed with the embers of a late fire.other than those few furniture, there was nothing else in the room. "hmmm, do you think he would mind if we went in to look around?" wondered Martin out loud. "well of coarse he wouldn't" cried Meldora and before a warning word could be said, she barged into the room. A mouldy aroma difted through the air as the trio paced about the room. Martin wanderd back outside, Then he saw something he had not noticed before. "Meldora! Blog! Come and have a look at this."  
  
****************************  
  
derectly east of the hut, a well discised cave lay against the shore of the coastline. Inside, chaos reigned as two otters restled on the floor, while a ring of otters cheered and jeered, egging the two fighters on. They tore at each outher with much ferosity until suddernly, a robed otter called out over the hulabaloo "TIME!" and smashed a rock against a brass gong. The fighting immediately ceased and the the two fighters clambered off one another. " Now count your scars and remember, scratches are not included." Reminded the robed otter, a high authority about him. "now," he continued, " bethoks, how many have you got?" Bethoks winced as he tried to smile. " ah, 34." Shouts of admaration issued from the group of onlookers, shaking there head in wonder. The robed otter chuckled inwardly. But kept a staight face. "And you, Taboosy? How many. You have to have less that Bethoks to win remember?" Taboosy smiled, the blue cord tied around her neck rising and falling as she gasped for breath, as she counted the last one. " 32" she cried as she was lifted above the heads of the onlookers and carried to the kitchen. The head cook of the Rudder Holt mumbled agrilly to him self as a pulled a enourmous lemon cake from his arse. "Ah," Taboosy sighed, "thats been giving me the craps for the last two months." No longer angry, he trundled off to prepare some icing. Taboosy walked cautiously towards the cake and took a sniff. "Delightfully odorous." She announced. All dug in. with a loud belch, Taboosy invited her adversary to join her in the lemon butt cake. Bethoks was just about to through himself in the the remaining slice of the butt cake when the heavy sound of foot paws reached his ears. All creatures at the table ceaces the feast immediately, reconising the sound of danger close by. Taboosy and Bethoks creapt silently along the path situated outside their holt, just in time to witness the marching band of vermin, led by there misterious leader. Behind him limped an elderly badger, a rope around his neck as he was herded roughly into line by a heavily armed weasle. The two onlookers were joined by the robed otter. "Renos," hissed Bethoks, " get the holt together. Its that wise badger. And hes being held captive by those vermin. We'll ambush them by surprise and rush him in before were seen." Renos shook his head as he argued hotly, trying to level his voise against his rousing temper. " No! you are risking the lives of the young 'uns inside! Hide him in the hut behind the dunes and and keep him there until we send Taboosy to get you both." Bethoks looked some what crest fallen. " I have to go alone?" Renos glared sterly at him. " yes. Now hurry, before its too late!" And with a bound, Renos had dissappeared into the cave, followed by Taboosy. 


	6. chapter six

Martin pointed at the vague imprints on the grass below. "Look, down there, see?" Meldora looked. And saw nothing. Blog strained his eyes as he peired short sightedly at the "normal" looking grass. Meldora glanced at Martin, her brow raised. " yes Martin. Grass. G-r-a-s-s." Martin sighed in resignation as he pointed out the answer, as if it was as obvious as daylight. "footprints. In the grass. See, its all flattened. It must have been some hoard or some thing. Whatcha sniffing the air for Mel?" Meldora held her nose high, sniffing whifs of an oderous aroma about her. " It smells funny here. I just noticed. It kinda smels like, garbage really." " Blog uttered one word that confirmed the were abouts of the missing badger. "Vermin." He paused momentarily. At first, Meldora thought he had stopped to give his one word a little more of a mysterious meaning, until he raised his ears in anticipation. " Eh? Whats that sound? Its coming from over there. Sounds like shoutin'." Forgetting the tracks momentarily, Meldora rushed forward, drawing her sword. The sound was (oh) so familiar to her ears. Martin rushed behind her immediately, drawing his sword, which was almost identical except for instead of sapphires, emeralds beamed up at him. Blog reluctantly followed, trotting at a slower pace as possible. He was not a beast for battle. Grasping the broken spear tighly in his paw, he pushed passed the bushes and shrubs, confronted by a scene of a nearly deserted battle field. The vermin and otters alike lay moaning and the path as as holt members nursed their wounds tenderly. Blogg sighted Martin and Meldora helping to carry those wounded into the cave, and noticed that Meldora looked quite crestfallen. "We missed it all! We just got there when the vermin retreated. Poo!" she sighed again. " if only..." Martin cuffed her soundly over the head. "don't be so bloodthirsty. Look at all these poor creatures." Meldora retaliated hotly. " well its nice to have some action once in a while. Don't you think that just walking around in the forest is boring? Its tedious! More than that actually! Boring boring boring! And it was your grass that stopped me. Hmf. So there." Martin shook his head. " what is going to become of her I don't know." He watched her stomping away, mumbling and grumbling away about time wasters. " Come on Blog. Help my lift her. Carfull no. don't touch her wounds. Taboosy smiled faintly as she watched her bearers through half closed eyes. "thankyou" she whispered hoarsly as she passed out.  
  
************************** up in the hospital wing of the cave, the injured slept fitfully, all except Taboosy. Meldora had taken a liking to Taboosy, seeing much simalarity of her self in her. Taboosy chuckled as she read the parchment in which Meldora had writern her story on the plateue. "What a coinsidence. Taboosy and Betocks. You've never met Bethoks have you." Meldora was just about to answer when horror struck Taboosy. "BETHOKS! Oh-no Renos told be to go just before he was injured," she glanced at the still figure, lying on a neatly wrapped bed, illuminated by the moonlight. "I have to run to the dunes to get Bethoks and the badger!" she sat up right but Meldora pushed her down. " I'll go. If any one asks, than tell them where I am. Can I have some directions?"  
  
*******************************  
  
Bethoks lay on the woodern floor of the hut, while the badger slept in the arm chair by the fire. Bethoks had waited until dusk for his companion to arive to take them home, but he seemed to wait in vain. With a hopefull prayer upon his lips, Bethoks was about to drift into slumber when a loud knock issued from the woodern door. at last he thought. At long last. He thrust open the door and expected Taboosy to be standing in the door frame, but found himself staring into the face a young mouse, one he had never seen before. She held out her paw as she announced her title. " Meldora, worrior mouse, come as a replace meant for Taboosy the ma- I mean Taboosy the otter to take you home." Bethoks sighed happily. " right. Come on mr badger up on your paws. Were going home." Meldora peired around Bethoks's wide, musculy frame to catch a glimps of the badger she had heard so much of. Meldora had a suddern wanting to run up to the old badger and hug him, for he looked so cuddly and comforting. As bethoks held the door for the elderly badger, meldora flung herself upon him and cuddled him to her hearts content. The Badger, only just recovering from his shock, chucked a deep rumbling laugh. "hahaha there now little worrior. You'll crush the wind from my lungs with those arms of yours." Meldora released her prisoner and patted down his soft silvery fur. " sorry sir," she apologied sheepishly, "I hope you don't mind me, but I do have very stong arms, don't I." She flexed her muscles and compared them to Bethoks's and growed menecingly at him. The badger patted her gently and set her down in the sand. " come on, lets get home now and we can compare more muscles then." As they were just about half way home, sound of a camp fire cackling reached all ears. " duck down and be silent." Whispered the kindly Badger. Just as meldora was about to sit down, a chicken drumstick bounced off her head " ooh," she wooped admiringly at her luck and bit into it. "I thought mice were vegetarians." Inquired Bethoks curiously. "who shesh?" mumbled Meldora though a mouthfull of chicken. The badger stiffled there arguments with a heavy paw. "shhhhhhh! The fox is up there!" he hissed. The trio sat in silence, earsdropping on the infuriated warlords anger, berating his soldiers. " I leave you in charge for one battle. One! And you disert in the heat of war. You mangy excuses for captains! Deserted! I should just get rid of all of you. Well, you have one more chance to redeem your selves. In 3, no 5 days at dawn. We attack that holt. I saw them dissappear into that cave. But we must be prepared. Dimple?" a weedy voice that could hardly be heard replied, " yes 'melord?" " Dimple spy for me. See what is happening in the cave. Then report back an hour before dawn every day till I deside to attack.. We can prispone the attack till later if need nesscisary." One of the captains piped up, reluctance and fear in his voice as he asked, " ah, 'milord? Ah why not, ah why not attack 'morrow at dawn?" The war lord's vicsious voise answered angrily, teeming with anger, " Because the'll be execting that!ugh! now leave me you fools!" a loud scuffle of feet anounced the departure of the captains, in much of a rush to escape from the war lords wrath. " Oh dear," exclaimed Bethoks, " what must we do?" Meldora had already risen to her feet at the departure of the captains. " we must tell all those at the Holt! Thats what!" with a made scuffle, the remaining two ran off after her, raising sand behind there feet. The fox peired over from his camp and grinned as he watched the trio scamper off into the distance. "fools."  
  
**************************************** 


	7. chapter 7

"Bethoks! Good! Your back! So Meldora found the right place?" Taboosy grasped her friends paw warmly. Meldora smiled winningly. " yep." The Badger sat down on a woodern chair with a heave. "I'm too old for all dashing about." He commented. Meldora aplyed herself to his lap and challenged, " well, how about that muscle contest? With that long run across the beach, my muscles have grown." The ghreat badger shook his stipped head and smiled. "tommorro. Promise." She jumped off his lapp, obviously unimpressed. She wandered off, waving a disarming paw in farwell, as she trundled off to bed, muttering yet again for the second time about time wasters and " hope bringer upperous and bringing downerers" as she like to call them.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"MELDORA!" the groal of frustration was unmistakenly martins. Blog was waddling casually of the marble stair case when he jumped back in fright as he saw what seemed like a sleep diprived monster. And indeed it was. Martin's red eyes were creased by his brow, his head fur tangled and literilly every where. A trail of short goldern brown fluff followed behind him, much to his dismay. Martin wasn't vain, just very self conscience at times. Escpecially in public. An unwashed and ungroomed worrior wasn't what martin thought of as heroic. "my goodness," exclaimed the suprised hare. "what have you been up to? couldn't sleep?" Martin fummed as he strainned to keep his temper from rising. " It was meldora. She took my sword! I can't sleep with out it and then I was up all night looking for it and..and...ooooohhh! wait till I get my paws around that little neck of hers and.ooohh!!!!!!!" martins hand were clentched tight as he stalked down the stair case, with a very worried Blog blundering after him. " but.. Your not serious are you? This is..meldora, were talking about here!" taboosy was closing the door of the infermary as Blog bounded up to her, his brow creased franticly. "martin ..his not serious is he?" taboosy chuckled quietly and reasured him "nonono. You watch and see, but I must say, meldora will be in quite a fix when martin find her."  
Meldora infact, was happily munching upon a hot scone when martin,  
along with lots of loose fur, can bulling into her, the scone flung  
from her paw. " MY SWORD!!!! WHERE IS IT!??!" Meldora was equally as  
angry. It took her more than 10 minuets to sneek into the kitchen  
unnoticed to get to that very scone, the best on in the batch. "WELL!  
WHERES MY SCONE! HMMM? ANSWER ME THAT!!!!!" and with ferocious  
growls, they locked in battle rolling and snarling, biting and  
scratching. One for a sword, and the other for a scone. Meldora was  
gaining the upper hand, mainly because she wasn't as weary as martin,  
but just as she was about to win, she slipped on his loose hair, and  
crashed onto the floor. Immediately, she leapt up and yeld out  
"FOWL!!!! HE USED HIS MOULTING TALENTS TO GAIN THE UPPER PAW!!!!"  
Martin, on the other hand, sat on the floor in misery, pawing at the  
fur scattered around him. "my fur! My poor fur!" "what is the problem  
with martin and his fur?" asked taboosy. " meldora sighed. "well, when  
ever martins stressed, he always loses his hair. I've had to put up  
with it for years. Come on martin, truce?" Martin struggled upright.  
"yea yea. Just.just give me my sword please." Back in the infirmiry,  
the holt nurse saw to it that martin was given a foul smell concoction  
of her own, disighned to grow back fur. Meldora played with her own  
sword, and then, wondering out load, " Martin , how did I get my sword  
back? You know, after that fox? They had dis armed us, then I used the  
dagger, and then I just had my sword back?" martin shrugged, to him,  
he didn't care, just aslong as he had his sword. "I dunno, I'm not  
writting this thing." Meldora shook her head. "silly Ta." She mumbled.  
Martin twirled his sword high and then he remembered. " we got to go  
see the badger!" and grabbing meldora by the arm, rushed downstairs.  
Meldora felt like she was flying as Martin hurled down the steps in a  
frantic rush. Speading her grin wide across her face, she through out  
her paws and skilfully grabbed a freshly baked scone from the tray,  
carried by a furious holt baker. "I'll get you next time fiend!" he  
yeld, waving his paws in the air in a furious rage. Meldora nearly  
lost her scone again in shock of Martin's sudden halt. "argh! My  
scone!" she cried as she managed to juggle the bouncing delight into  
her waiting paws. A small rapp on the door roused the badger out of  
his arm chair, and gently opened the oak door. Martin introduced  
himself formily. "I am Martin, worrior mouse, and I do believe we are  
in need of your great wisdom." The great badger bowed his great head  
and gestured martin to sit. Meldora beemed up at him through packed  
cheeks. The badger chuckled as he seated her on his lap. Martin  
explained what had happened during there journey, and about the blue  
gem. The badger stroked his chin thoughtfully and spoke. " hmmmmmm, it  
seems strange. Well, it actually seems quite obvious to me really. The  
fox wants these blue gems." He examined the sapphire, captivated by  
its intence beauty. "I can see why," he added, " yes, I think I read  
something about it once-" he was distracted momentarily by a tug of  
his fur. Meldora had his long, silvery fur drapped over her head. "Do  
you think I'll look like this when I'm old?" she chuckled, then burst  
out laughing. "hmhmhahaHEEEHEEEHAHA!!-" Matin shushed her sternly, and  
gesterured for the badger to continue. He noticed vaguely, that the  
badgers eyes were shining oddly, as if they were moist in tears, but  
surposed it was probably from him laughing at meldora.she could be a  
clown sometimes. " ah yes," he continued. " I was reading and old  
manuscript I found in a draw at my desk, which was writen by some  
great anscestor of mine. He was talking about how the winter was cold  
and wet, then suddenly he changed the subject. The words writern down  
will forever be branded into my memory from reading it so many to  
figure it out, but to know avail." He cleared his throught and began  
reciting, every word that escaped his mouth burned themself into  
martins memory. Hehehe you'l have to wait to find out..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 


	8. chappy 8

He cleared his throught and began reciting, every word that escaped  
his mouth burned themself into martins memory.  
8 small gems,caught by the light of the sea,  
raught with beauty, will be lost, but not gone  
a ruthless sucsesser-riddled by greed  
and cunning-follow in it's wake.  
Sword bearers wander in it's path  
unaware, and oblivious  
the cunning casts it's net  
silver and black  
the real-the fraud  
a caught by the cunning  
sword bearers alike  
but prevail-will they? Martin sat still in his chair, still at the edge of his seat. The words played back and forth in his brain, knowing that this was the key to every thing-even if it didn't make any sence. Meldora had in fact, fallen asleep, listning to the sound of the badgers voice. The badger him self was weary, and bidding Martin good night, saw to it that Meldora wasn't too much of a heavy burden to carry up stairs.  
  
*********************************************** Meldora was awoken by the harsh cries of a raven in the trees, calling its unmelodic cry to the clouds. She mumbled angrilly as she went to fetch her sword from the cupboard. Leaping down the stairs 2 at a time, she bid Taboosy a quick greeting as she quickend her pace. Blog always rose early and she wasn't going to let any otter or hare at her place at the breackfast table. Martin was already there, and gestured to Meldora to eat the contece of a bowl he had saved for her. Meldora turned herface away in discusted at the sight of the sloppy brown mixture inside. "what this awful stuff eh? I don't fancy being poisoned yet okay?" Martin frowned, glancing oddly at Meldora. "you sound a lot more sencible today, well, not really sencible actually, more..sarcastic." Meldora sniffed her breakfast distainfully and growled back, "glad you noticed so, what is this?" Martin applied himself to his own bowl. "grool. The cooks sick." Meldora coiled away from the table, her face discusted and fearful. 'eugh! Sick cook's Drool! Yuk!" Martin sighed. "grool. G-r-o-o-l . Not drool." Meldora wouldn't touch it no matter what Martin would say. Grool or drool, they were both the same to her. Martin gazed up at the ceiling of the cave and thought out loud, "ruthless succsessor.... Weired" Meldora tapped his head non too lightly. "hello in there!" she called to his head, "any one in there?!" she leaned back chortaling at her own joke, though Martin was not impressed. "I'm just thinking about the peom thing that badger talked about." Meldora squirmed restlessly in her chair, impatiantly waiting for Martin finish eating his grool. "thats not what I heard. All I heared was "8 small gems, caught by the lightttttttt" and thats it. No suthless rucsessor or anything." "Ruthless sucsessor" "what ever."  
  
********************************************************* Dimple had retured. His weady body heaved as he gasped for breath, his tiny frame rising and falling. ' Milord..." came his weazing voise at last. "I have seen and...heard ...all. All in there is quiet. Though much talk of ...attack...has been made... the 3...prisoners...are there. And the one has laid it all out....in every single one of them." He fell to the ground, in an unconsciose heap. The fox kicked him soundly infront of the audience of captains, there faces puzzled and perplext. The fox chuckled as he turned the recent events in his mind. Rare smile hovered about his face as he orded, "go, leave me be. I need room to think." The line of bulundering captians trailed out of the tent, into the bright sunlight of dawn. "I didn't understand a word of what that little weed had to say." Complained one as he flicked a fly off his paw. "thats 'cos he ain't worf understandink. Ain't that roight matey." The thick headed weasle nudged his squirrel companion, who didn't seem to be thrilled by the idea of being his friend. "Eugh! Get your paws offa me! Yuk! Any ways, why did the boss have to be so fizzied about some mouldy old slaves. Though I wouldn't like to be them if I was, 'cos the'll be I more of a fizzle when the big boss gets to 'em." A fat otter shrugged, his indifference to the whole situation was obvious. "Why would the chief want to keep that filfy 'ikkle weasel finny? 'is as useless as mousy brains." The others nodded in agreement. Why should this stingy little animal, be held in higher esteem by their leader. It seemed that a plan was already underway for his destruction.  
  
**************************** 


End file.
